1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LC composite electronic components and, in particular, an LC composite electronic component including a plurality of inductor elements and capacitor elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to effectively reduce noise passing through signal wiring arranged on a circuit board, for example, to prevent degradation in reception sensitivity in a cellular phone, a noise filter is arranged at each signal wiring. Cellular phones are used in different frequency ranges depending on their communication systems. To effectively reduce noise in a cellular phone in any communication system, noise reduction over a wide range of approximately 800 MHz to 2 GHz is necessary.
One known traditional example of an LC composite electronic component in which a plurality of coil units having inductor elements and a plurality of capacitor units are stacked is described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-10914. To improve noise reduction effects in this kind of LC composite electronic component, it is necessary to set a filter constant (i.e., an L value and C value) at a large value. To have large L and C values, an increased number of layers stacked or an increased size of an electrode pattern is needed. This does not allow the LC composite electronic component to be kept compact.